


27th July - Whump

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Whump, kinda cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Didn't have much time for this one and even if I did, I have a feeling I'd cry writing it. Have a nice short one with just the right amount of hurt!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 12





	27th July - Whump

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have much time for this one and even if I did, I have a feeling I'd cry writing it. Have a nice short one with just the right amount of hurt!

Never again. Never again. Never again. Yet here he was. Thump thump thump. The ever present heartbeat sent pressure through his body that was beginning to numb, filling him with an excruciating pain that he would never forget. He felt the warm liquid that should be inside his body flowing out and over his bare skin. He watched it pool in the pale snow through his vision that was blurred by tears that he couldn’t fight back.

_I am useless_  
_Nobody loves me_  
_I will die alone_

He shook uncontrollably. He sobbed through gritted teeth. He hoped through the pain. But what was there to hope for anymore? He was alone and nobody wanted to help him. The gang wasn’t going to be his saviour… who else would give a damn about the highschool misfit with nothing to his name.

**CyberLife Tower**  
Dr. Maria hovered over the body. It was incredible. Who knew that the androids would advance so far... 


End file.
